


Birthday Cakes

by haosmullet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: At least he is trying, Birthday Cake, Chan is trying to cook, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Fluff, M/M, but thats fine, chan is a sweetie, gone really wrong, he just cant cook at all, he just wanted to make a great surprise, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: Written from the prompt: "Trying to bake a cake for my love's birthday before they get home. However, I have never baked anything in my whole life. It’s the thought that counts, right?" au





	Birthday Cakes

Flour. Butter. Frost. Sugar. The kitchen seemed like a war-field, a complete mess with a great variation of ingredients everywhere someone would look at. Chan, lost like a puppy in the rain, in the middle of that post-war kitchen, facing a too-bad-to-be-eaten cake. And he had about two hours to remake it to another perfect one. 

It was a bad idea to start with, he should’ve just gotten a nice pretty cake from the bakery near his house. Those cakes were delicious and Minho would definitely appreciate it more than a burnt out one. It was an awful idea, honestly; and on the current situation, Chan had another stressful cake to bake and a whole kitchen to recreate. 

 

It didn’t seem that hard when he first considered it. Baking a happy-birthday-cake for his beloved boyfriend, it was the perfect surprise. He had prepared and studied his options, he had chosen an easy first-time-cooking recipe and yet, he managed to mess up badly. He couldn’t really explain why if someone asked. 

‘It’s alright, it’s alright, it’s gonna be fine’ he repeated to himself as he rushed around with ingredients on his hands; repeating once again the steps he so carefully made some time ago, but now in a more desperate way. Minho would be coming from his afternoon shift on his part-time job soon, and it was Chan’s plan to surprise him with the cake. It was supposed to be a sweet gesture that would show how much he really loved the boy and how happy he was for being able to celebrate his life with him. Doing something completely out of his comfort zone was his concrete gesture. 

 

The second try made him a little more self-conscious on the measurements, like: was that much of flour enough, was it so much, or did it need more? How much of yeast was really needed? Was he supposed to be heating the oven already for it to be perfectly preheated? Why wasn’t that recipe giving him those answers? He just wanted it to be perfect, really. 

Mixing all the needed ingredients, Chan decided to forget about fillings, betting on the basic, simple chocolate cake. Placing the prepared dough on the board and moving it directly to the oven - which he expected to be preheated by then - Chan had an apartment to decorate and a kitchen to turn into new again. 

 

It took him ten minutes into placing the roses along with the happy birthday poster he had bought on their dining table. Noises starting to be heard from the front door meaning that someone was getting in. Chan contemplated his choices: runaway out of shame as soon as the door was open, but that would be awful since he would leave Minho alone on his birthday with a whole messy house packed on flour and red roses; he could just pretend someone had invaded the house and started to try and bake? That seemed pretty obviously a lie. 

He had avoided talking to Minho for that whole day until then. Not in the morning, not texting a happy birthday, he made it seem like it was a normal day for his surprise; but everything had to go wrong and make him seem like a complete fool in front of the other boy. 

 

‘Hello, I’m home!’ Chan heard a tired voice coming from the hallway. Still frozen with the decorations in hand. ‘Chan? Are you home?’ the silent response made Minho question him, who was too desperate making the dining area seem more presentable than the rest of the house could ever be in just 5 seconds. 

‘He-ey! I’m here!’ He ran as fast as the light, stopping him at the living room, trying to make him not go to the kitchen or suspect anything. He could try still; make him relax, watch a movie, play something while he ended with the cake and surprised him, right? ‘How was your day?’ he questioned with a too-fake smile, trying to hide any suspicious expressions from his face. 

‘It was alright. The guys at the office bough me pizza.’ Minho said, his face showing a bittersweet mixture of happiness and sadness. Chan had not yet said anything, not even now, trying to maintain his plan. ‘And yours? How was class?’ 

He didn’t go to college to buy the ingredients and set everything up so there was no class, but ‘A-ah, you know.. Boring as always hahaha’ a laugh as fake as it sounded. ‘I was just here chilling waiting for you, nothing much.’ It was getting worse by every minute. 

Minho’s face got a little more serious as he faced Chan, a confused expression taking his features, contrasting with Chan’s a little worried and scared one. ‘What?’ he said, letting out his best awkward laugh. 

‘What is it on your face?’ Minho asked, reaching out for the mess that was probably happening all over his cheeks and forehead and all the rest. ‘Is it.. Flour?’ 

Wide-eyed, Chan tried to remove almost the whole flour package that was living on his face, as if it was really nothing out of ordinary. ‘O-oh no. It must be.. Dust.’ 

Obviously Minho did not take that, Chan new it from the moment the sentence got out of his mouth. ‘Dust..? White dust? I see..’ the boy answered making his way to the kitchen, the very origin of all Chan’s problems there. 

‘NO! No. I-’ he had to think fast, he needed the best excuse he could get, he needed to stop him from going to the kitchen. ‘I was.. Organizing the kitchen and I let a flour package fall on the floor.’ that seemed good enough on Chan’s mind. 

‘Did we have flour here?’ That was unexpected. 

‘I- Yeah. An old package stuffed in the back of the counter. That was it.’ another awkward laugh that was not helping Chan’s situation met the air between them. Minho still with that confused and slightly wary expression. 

‘Let me help you clean it up then.’ He got out of Chan’s sigh and block fastly, resuming his motion onto the kitchen entrance. Chan tried to reach for him, tried to stop him but that was too late. He was already facing the battle-field. ‘Wh-What happened in here, Chan?’ He was truly shocked. 

Chan could not blame him, he would also be if he was on Minho’s position. Flour and old dough through the floor, on the counter, on the sink; confectionery items everywhere, little red flowers; chocolate meeting the flour and the dough, making it all just worse. ‘I can explain.’ 

‘Please, enlighten me’ Was the ‘someone broke in’ idea that bad now? He could just try and see what would happen? Minho was already a little upset with Chan’s apparent neglection of the special date, to carry that on would just make that snowball engulf him. 

With a defeated expression, Chan decided to give that attitude up. ‘I was trying to surprise you, ok? I wanted to make your birthday special and to make you a cake. I bought decoration and all but I suck on baking and it turned out really bad. So I’m making another one, but I didn’t want you to know because that was supposed to be a surprise, but now it’s all ruined.’ The pending pout on Chan’s face making him seem like a child that ended up not getting the present he wished for. ‘Why are you here already? It would be perfect on time but you.. Got here way earlier.’ 

Minho let out a bright laugh, his cheeks getting red from the big smile on his face. Chan couldn’t really understand why that was happening. He was so upset but the other boy was there making fun of his pain. Opening his arms big, Minho hugged Chan strongly, snuggling and and caressing his back, almost like he was making that count for the time he had lost being upset over that. 

‘I thought you’d forgotten about it.’ Chan could sense the relief on his voice. ‘I was moody for the whole day because I thought that you’d completely forgotten about my birthday, stupid.’ He hit slightly Chan head, still in the hug. 

‘I could never.’ 

Letting go, Chan could see teary eyes behind the genuine smile on Minho. He started ti regret all of that a little, thinking that it would be better not to play with the boy’s mind like that again. He would rather not make him upset on the next time. Chan remembered the dining area was partially decorated, so he could partially show it to him and make it all not seem like a whole waste of time. ‘I was preparing the table for us, so you could wait there as I.. try to.. Fix the.. Maybe cake’ He started to lead the way to the room, still holding to the promise of a great surprise. 

‘I could help you with the cake. It would be fun to make it with you.’ 

‘I-it’s already in the oven.. But..’ Chan took a deep breath. And then took it again, sensing something really weird in the air. ‘Oh no.’ 

Running back to the kitchen to find smoke filling the air. ‘No. No. NO. NO!’ He turned the oven off as fast as he could, but the damage was already made, no doubt. He could only hear Minho’s laugh. He seemed like a child too, laughing at his favorite tv show. 

 

There was no salvation for that. There was no way they could eat any one of the two wannabe-cakes. ‘I am so sorry. I really tried to make it special.’ Chan said, too sad about his failed tries. 

‘It’s okay, silly. I’m already happy to be with you. That’s my present.’ 

How could he be so cute like that? It made Chan feel worse about everything. ‘How about we go out and have dinner at a nice place? And then I get a cake for us in secret, and you pretend that it was me who made it?’ 

‘I think that’s perfect.’ His bright smile was for sure Chan’s best reward on that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So, what did you think? Did you enjoy it? Tell me! :)  
> Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
> Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
